Gilmore Girls: if there were a Season Eight
by lizwrites
Summary: All is well in the Gilmore world... Rory has a new job, Richard's recovering from his heart attack, and the awkwardness between Lorelai and Luke has vanished. Now read how all of this would be put to use if I could write an 8th season for the show. R&R!
1. Saying Goodbyes

_**Author's Note:**_** So, I finally just finished watching the 7th season of Gilmore Girls yesterday. I absolutely love the show, unlike many recent tv shows, the drama in this one is realistic, the emotions are authentic, everything is so **_**real**_**. It really lets you experience the ups and downs of life. Anyhow, I just think it's such a brilliant series, and I hated to see it end, so I decided to write a story on it. **

**Now, I'm not sure if she likes or watches this show, but because she has been such a great help, and an even better friend to me, I'd like to dedicate this story to ****nightcrawlerlover****, and if I may, I suggest you check out her writing, as well...she's a very dedicated, talented author, and it really is an honor to have met her. (: **

**Also, disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls series, I wish I was that brilliant, but unfortunately, I'm not. I do, however, own the plot of this story and all of the feelings that were poured into it. **

**Super long A/N is now coming to an end, lol sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Summary: All is pretty well in the Gilmore world- Rory has a new job as a reporter in the presidential campaign, Richard has recovered from his heart attack, and the awkwardness between Luke and Lorelai has disappeared. But now, Lorelai has news for Luke. It will bring many complications into their new relationship, but are they strong enough to survive it? _

Tears were falling, goodbyes were being exchanged...it was not the best way to start the day, but the Gilmore girls couldn't help it. Lorelai wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend and only daughter, and locked them there. An announcement rang throughout the station, but the Lorelais paid no attention. People around them started to move, and the train doors slid open. Rory pulled away slowly from her mom, tears stinging her eyes.

"I guess this is it," Lorelai whispered, before sucking in her breath. Her eyes watered again.

"I love you, Mom," Rory choked out.

Lorelai pulled her daughter close again, for a final hug.

"I love you too, hon. Call me as soon as you get there."

Rory nodded and forced a smile. She grabbed both of the handles of her suitcases. She walked off towards the train, but not without a final glance at her mother, and best friend off twenty-two years. In a matter of minutes, the train doors slammed shut once again. Lorelai searched frantically until her eyes set upon the window that framed her daughter's beautiful face. Rory caught her mother's eye and held her hand to the glass, almost like a five year old, on the first day of kindergarten...that first day your mother leaves you. Only this was much worse. She was leaving her mother, and she didn't even know when she'd be back.

Lorelai held up her hand for a faint, and final wave as the train pulled away. She watched it disappear, and didn't look away until she had convinced herself that the train would not be coming back. Not with Rory on it, anyway. She took a deep breath, and turned around. With her head down, she walked toward the glass doors. All she wanted was to get out of there. Suddenly there was a noise coming from her purse. She stopped in front of a bench and pulled her phone out. Not sure what she was hoping for, she flipped it open. Much to her dismay, it was only the alarm she normally used to get up for work. She must have forgotten to disable it. Sighing, Lorelai stuffed her phone back into her purse. When she did, a small piece of paper fluttered out. She caught it in midair, and turned it over. Lorelai sank down onto the metal bench at the sight of Rory's junior high graduation photo. Holding the picture in one hand, she buried her face in the other and could not help but to cry. Her sobs came out short, raspy breaths, and she could not stop herself. There was a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder, and Lorelai looked up. She drew in her breath.

"Luke?" She whispered.

"I thought you might need some support," He said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not everyday you send your one and only daughter off to a whole different state."

Lorelai wiped her eyes and swallowed hard.

Luke motioned to the bench. "Can I sit?"

She sniffed. "Oh, uh, of course. Sorry."

Lorelai scooted over and made room for him. He put an arm around her shoulder and let her lean on him. Noticing she was looking at something, he followed her gaze. Luke slowly reached a hand out and picked up the photo from Lorelai's knee. He held it so they could both see it.

"It seems like just yesterday she was starting high school," Lorelai choked out, the tears welling in her eyes again. "That was scary enough."

Luke rubbed her shoulder with the arm that was wrapped around her. "She'll be back soon, don't worry," He consoled. He let her sit quietly for a few more moments, and then said gently, "Come on, let's go back to the diner, I'll get you something to eat."

"We just ate," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, I'll get you some coffee."

Lorelai nodded. She allowed Luke to help her to her feet. She dried her eyes once again, and was led to the parking lot. There, they split up. Lorelai hopped into her jeep and followed Luke's green truck back to the diner. There, Luke unlocked the glass door and held it for Lorelai. Inside, she sank into a stool in front of the counter and waited as her coffee was poured. When she finished the whole cup, she set down the mug and sat there, staring at the counter.

Luke leaned over and touched her chin. He tilted it up so she was facing him. "It'll be okay," He said firmly.

Lorelai nodded, and paused before responding. "I just need time to get used to happened so fast."

Luke stood quietly for a minute. He checked his watch, which said it was still only six in the morning.

"It's still early, do you want to come upstairs and get a couple more hours of sleep?" He offered.

"But the diner..."

Luke waved it off. "Caesar and Zach can manage by themselves for a few hours."

Lorelai couldn't help but give up at least a small smile. "Well I don't know, we thought Lane and Zach could manage alone for awhile, and now they have twins," She joked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Caesar and Zach won't be making twins while we're gone. Come on."

Lorelai smiled, and followed Luke upstairs, and they got into his bed. They were still for no less than a minute before Lorelai jumped up, her blue eyes wide open.

Luke sat up, and gently grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Paul Anka."

Luke frowned, confused. "What?"

"Paul Anka. I left Paul Anka at home."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll be fine for a few hours. Would you quit worrying?"

"Right, sorry." Lorelai lay down again and made herself comfortable.

After a few moments of silence, Lorelai turned over and tapped Luke on the side, disturbing him a second time.

"Luke...are you awake?"

"Yeah," He replied. "Something wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

He turned over to face her. "Well, we could just talk, if...if you want."

Lorelai smiled. "Or we could do something else..."

It took Luke a moment, but he realized where she was coming from. He took on a serious tone.

"Listen, I know you're upset right now, and if that's the reason you want to do this, I'm gonna have to say no."

Lorelai looked him straight in the face, and matched his serious tone. "Luke, yes I am upset right now, I think the whole crying on a random bench in the train station made that pretty clear. But I want you to understand that this...this is not because I'm upset. This is because..." She paused.

"Because I love you," She finished with a whisper.

Luke pulled her close to her, and their lips met. They pulled apart for air, and Luke looked into Lorelai's deep blue eyes, filled with emotion, and passion. They sparkled the way they usually did, and he knew she was telling the truth.

"I love you too," He replied, meaning every word. And he unzipped his pants.


	2. Just What Recovering Relationships Need

_**Author's Note:**_** Wow, I just put up the first chapter, and 3 reviews? You guys are AMAZING. thank you so much! So I decided to put up the second chapter. (: Really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, (: and here's the second. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, and by that I mean I want the actions and talk to match that of the actual characters, if you get what I'm saying. So let me know whether I'm doing an OK job at that. Anyway, here it is..! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai bit her lip. She paced back in forth, from one side of the room to the other. Paul Anka lay on her bed, head on his paws. He followed her movements with his eyes, and he seemed a bit nervous at the way she was acting. Everything felt familiar to her, but that was the problem. There was a piercing ring throughout the house, and Lorelai jumped, startling herself and Paul Anka. She took a deep breath, and, frustrated with herself put her hand on her forehead.

The phone rang again, and she muttered, "I know, I know."

She grabbed the receiver after the third ring, and smiled as soon as she heard the voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey! Calling me from lunch with Barack Obama? Tell Michelle I say hi!"

She could practically feel Rory rolling her eyes.

"Mom, it's barely my second week on the job. I'll be lucky to see him over the heads of these other reporters."

Lorelai mocked disappointment. "Huh, we should've bought you a longer pair of legs, I guess. So what's up, hon?"

"Well other than the constant macaroni and cheese for dinner, nothing really."

"Bummer. Should I send you a care package like they do for the guys in the military?"

"Ooh, if you do, make sure to put some of Luke's donuts in it!" Rory said.

Lorelai's tone turned serious. "Oh, hey, so listen. You know how I told you I slept with Luke a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad you guys are back together, he's always seemed so right for you."

Lorelai smiled, but briefly. "Yeah, he has, hasn't he? Well. Anyway, you remember that time I called you from the hospital...?"

Rory laughed lightly, "You're gonna have to elaborate a little on that one."

Lorelai winced. "When Martha was being born..."

Rory fell silent for a moment. "Mom, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

Lorelai's hand flew to her face. She was quiet.

"Mom, I know you're still there..."

"It...It's a definite possibility," Lorelai replied, nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean...Are you eating healthy again? What makes you think...?"

Lorelai bit her lip again. "I had three apples this morning, then proceeded to throw them up, and there's no period."

"No period?"

"No period," Lorelai confirmed, regret in her voice.

"Well have you talked to Luke?" Rory asked.

"Not yet..."

Rory replied firmly, "You need to."

"I know, I know, I will. Today. I'm just scared."

"He'll be fine, okay? And Mom...pregnant or not, you will be too."

Lorelai sighed, and then smiled. "I guess so, I mean look how you turned out. It can't be too bad, right?"

"Right," Rory replied. "I gotta go, though. Love you, and good luck."

"Love you too kid, and thanks."

Lorelai pressed the end button on the telephone and sighed. Now was the hard part. She had to tell Luke. And even if he took it okay, what if she really was pregnant? Then she'd have to tell everyone. Well, not everyone. Miss Patty and Babette could cover the whole town of Stars Hollow, but was that really what she was worried about? What about her parents...would they be happy, would they be angry, would they be disappointed, or would they be all of those? Or something else? There was no telling with the elder Gilmores. And generally, once their minds had been made up, that's how they stayed.

Her worries were interrupted for a moment as she felt a burning sensation. She rushed to the bathroom just in time for the vomit to rush up her throat and explode into the toilet. God, wasn't the whole point of morning sickness for it to actually _be _in the morning? Lorelai flushed the toilet and immediately grabbed her toothbrush. That was it. She had to tell Luke. She took her time scrubbing her teeth, for she dreaded so much what she knew she had to do. Finally, when her gums could take no more, she wiped her mouth and headed downstairs. Paul Anka followed her to the front door.

"Wish me luck," She muttered to the dog, and patted him on the head before heading onto the porch and locking the door behind her.

At the doctor's office, Lorelai waited impatiently. Finally, she was led into the back room, where her doctor greeted her and only confirmed her fears.

Back in the jeep again, the only thoughts that entertained her head were of Luke and the possible baby. Yes it could be a good thing, but it could also be a bad thing. Was there even a thing? It could just be some wacky coincidence, the doctor could have been wrong. She had a pretty damn good idea she was wrong, though. Before she knew it, she'd parked the jeep on the side of the road. Sighing, she pulled her legs forward and onto the pavement. It was now or never. She walked toward the diner and swung open the glass door.

"So what is it, a boy or a girl?" A somewhat deep, but familiar voice asked.

Lorelai looked up at Kirk in shock. "Wh-What?"

"Sookie's baby, is it a boy or girl? I'm trying to find out the chances of getting a girl, in case Lulu and I have children."

Lorelai breathed out a sigh of relief. "Too early to tell," She muttered.

"Hey!" Came another voice, this one she would never have dreaded if it were any other day.

"Hey," Lorelai said lamely. She walked up to the counter, and said in a low voice, "Can I talk to you...Privately?"

Luke looked confused. "Sure thing, let's go upstairs."

As soon as the wooden door of his apartment was shut behind them, Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Uh, Luke, this is really hard for me to say right now," She spoke. "But it's really important."

"Alright, I'm listening," Luke said, now even more confused than before.

She looked at her feet. _Quick, like a band-aid_, She thought to herself. "I think...No, I'm pretty sure, almost positive, that I...I might be, um, pregnant."

She looked up just as her statement registered in Luke's head. His eyes opened wide, looked like they were about to pop. His face turned red, and his hands flew immediately to the sides of his head.

"How...How could this be? How could we have let this happen? Damn it!" He started pacing. "I never should have let you up here, I knew it was a mistake--"

That was all that needed to be said. Lorelai practically flew at the door, yanked it open and slammed it shut behind her. She stormed out the front door, not even pausing to take note of the customers that stared after her. Passing right by the jeep, she just kept walking, faster than she had ever walked. In about twenty minutes, she was where her mind had told her to go. She hadn't even registered it when she opened the front door.

"Oh, good, Lorelai," Michel said in his thick French accent. "The door of room 107--"

"Not now Michel!" Lorelai almost screamed.

She headed toward the kitchen, leaving her taken aback friend and employee behind her. She yanked open the door and burst into tears. Sookie turned around and at the sight before her, she immediately ushered her staff out of the kitchen.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Lorelai's now heavily pregnant best friend asked, concerned.

"I slept with Luke," She sobbed.

Sookie put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I know, sweetie...what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, and he hates me for it," She barely managed to choke out. "He...He said it was a mistake to let me upstairs with him."

"You're pregnant?!" Sookie's mouth gaped open. "Wait, he _said _that?!"

Lorelai nodded. Tears spilled over her eyelids and tumbled down her cheeks.

"That _asshole_!" Sookie yelled. She took a minute to calm down. "Maybe he was just shocked, you know? That doesn't give him the right to say that, but he couldn't have meant it. Hon, just go home and get some rest."

Lorelai sniffed and dried her eyes. "I can't. I don't have my car."

Sookie raised her eyebrows. "You...don't have your car? How'd you get-- Oh my god you _walked _here? All the way to the Dragonfly Inn?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just found myself on my way here."

Sookie nodded understandingly. She called a taxi, and paid the driver beforehand. It picked Lorelai up in a matter of minutes. The driver drove off as soon as she got out of the car. She looked up at her house and in her way there was a green truck. She walked fast and made a point of ignoring the man in front of her. She dug her keys out of her pocket and marched up the front steps.

"Lorelai, please! Let me explain!" Luke called.

She turned around. "You've made it pretty damn clear how you feel, Luke! I don't need you to tell me anymore, I've got it!"

She walked inside and slammed the door behind her. After locking it, she sank down to the floor and buried her head in her arms. She heard steps on the front porch and fully expected the knock at the door.

"Lorelai, let me in. Please." Luke sighed.

Finally it went quiet, but Lorelai was smarter than that. She knew that it was Luke's plan to make her think he was gone, but he wouldn't be. Not for a long time. But she wasn't giving in, not this time. Suddenly, moments later, there were steps in front of her. She looked up. Luke handed her the key that she'd always kept hidden near the kitchen door. She sighed, but said nothing.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'll never forgive myself if I lose you again. Lorelai, I didn't mean what I said...any of it. That doesn't mean I should have said it, but really...I just found out I'm April's father, I just got used to being a dad, I just got you back...I don't know what I'm doing. I can't stand to see anyone leave their wife or girlfriend these days, much less their child." He sighed, and paused. "I guess I'm just...scared, you know?"

Lorelai looked up at him, and realized he was crying. The tough, manly Luke was _crying_. Not just tears in his eyes crying, but his cheeks were actually wet.

"Luke," She spoke his name softly, as she stared up at him. "I _do _know, I _more _than know. It's okay to be scared. But this...this really is happening, I really am _pregnant_, we're going to have to face our fears. And hey," She added. "I've done it once for Rory, and you've done it for April...doesn't that make us somewhat experienced?"

Luke smiled. "I guess it does." He pulled her to her feet, and hugged her. "I guess I forgot to mention...Congratulations."

Lorelai smiled, "You too, Daddy."

Luke smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He let go slowly, and grabbed her hand. Before she knew what he was doing, he was on his knee, her hand in his.

"Now, I want to do this right," He said, nervously. "Lorelai...will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes!"

Luke slid a ring over her finger and she gasped. It was beautiful, coated in diamonds and just beautiful.

"Luke...when did you even...?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I've actually had it for a few days, I was just waiting for the perfect moment, and well...this seemed appropriate."."

It may have seemed quick, and it may not have been the best moment, and it may not have worked out the first time, but Lorelai was happier than ever. She believed in Luke this time. After all, he _had _admitted that he didn't know what he was afraid of the first time. But things were different. She was having a baby..._His_ baby. And they were getting married, really married.

Within days, the news that the engagement was finally back on, had spread all around town. The date had been set for December 20th, which would be quite cold, but the couple thought it would be appropriate. Plus, it would be easy for Rory to get away from work during the winter holiday season so she could participate in her mother's wedding, of course as the maid of honor. Richard and Emily had even been notified, though they were on a trip in Europe. And other than their request, or demand rather, that Luke join them at Friday night dinner as soon as they returned, they had both seemed particularly nonchalant about the whole thing. Things were definitely starting to look up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_** By the way, I'd also like to point out that though this story's mainly focused on Lorelai and Luke, there **_**will **_**eventually be other plots involving other characters. **


	3. A Few Unexpected Visits

_**Author's Note:**_** First of all, a special thanks to **kchocolaterocks** for pointing out a few mistakes in the last chapter. I made sure to fix them, so thanks for your help! (: and yes, I agree this storyline does need to slow down a bit. **

**And also, thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far. Thanks for your suggestions, they are always taken into consideration. (: and I know I keep updating so fast, but I just keep writing and I don't want to forget to put the chapters up sooo....that's why. lol. anyway, here's the 3rd. sorry this chapter and the last have so much dialogue in them..trying to work on that as well. anyway, R&R please!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was September 20th, and despite Emily's disappointment, the wedding had been all planned out ahead of time. Now, however, the Gilmores were back from their trip, and were expecting their daughter and her soon to be husband for dinner.

As usual, Lorelai lingered outside the front door for a few moments, contemplating all of the possible evil schemes her mother could be plotting right now. This time, however, she had to add onto that the fact that she was pregnant, and if she didn't tell her mother soon, she would be history. Plus, Luke had threatened that they would not leave until Emily Gilmore knew about the pregnancy, and that meant if he had to tell her himself, he would. She couldn't keep hiding it anymore, after all she didn't have many other loose dresses like the one she was wearing tonight.

"Just knock on the door," Luke said, impatiently.

"No," Lorelai whined. "Let me just savour these last Emily-less moments!"

Luke rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

Lorelai gasped. "You're horrible! Now I'm not ready to tell her. You can't expect me to tell her, you didn't give me enough time to think about what I'm going to say. Ha!"

"You're telling her," Luke said, simply.

The most recent maid opened the door as Lorelai shot her fiancee a mock angry look. The maid took their clothes and ushered them to the room where cocktails were being poured. And they finally were cocktails again, rather than the mocktails Emily had started to prepare after Richard's heart attack.

"That's a nice ring," Emily said immediately, eyeing her daughter's left hand. She looked up at Luke. "Must have cost a lot of money.."

Lorelai exchanged glances with Luke and then looked ahead at Emily. "Uh, hi, mother?"

Emily ignored her greeting. She let the couple sit down and sip on their drinks for awhile before continuing, "Are the diamonds real, Luke?"

"Of course they're real," He said in an annoyed voice. "I got it from my sister's store."

"Oh so you got it for free, that must be nice," Emily commented.

"I didn't get it for free, I bought it from my sister."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Hm, your own sister made you pay? She must really be hard on money."

Just as Luke was getting steamed, Richard jumped in. "Emily, isn't dinner almost ready?"

"Oh, yes, I hope you don't mind fish, Luke. I know you don't have any of it at that diner of yours."

"Fish is fine," He said, trying not to lose control.

When they sat down for dinner, Lorelai could tell Emily was in one of her moods. She obviously wasn't pleased at the engagement, but she hadn't expected any more. Well, once again, it was now or never.

"Mom," Lorelai started, pushing her fish around with her fork. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes?" Emily said, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm...pregnant."

Richard choked on a piece of fish, but Emily just stared blankly at her daughter and smiled.

"That's nice," She replied. "Richard, why don't you tell Lorelai more about our trip, we didn't give her many details."

Lorelai looked at her mother in disbelief. "Mom! I just told you I'm pregnant. I am having a _baby_, and all you can say is _'that's nice'_?"

"Well it is nice, isn't it?" Emily asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom, it is nice..."

"Well, okay then. I don't see the problem."

Lorelai shook her head. "Excuse me," She said, and got up.

She headed to the bathroom to clear her head. A few moments later, she returned, looking a bit panicked.

"Luke, I need to talk to you for a sec, in...in the other room."

Luke got up, confused, and followed his fiancee into the next room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

Lorelai shook her head. "No. No, everything is definitely _not _okay. I just, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I just..." She broke off for a moment, and then looked Luke in the eyes. "I just got my period."

Luke's eyes widened. "What? No! But you're pregnant. I mean, are you sure?"

"Uh, Luke, I'm thirty-eight, I think I know a period when I see one."

Luke started pacing. "Right, right. Uh. Wow. What...What do we do?"

"I...I don't know. This has never happened before..."

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and pulled her through the dining room. Emily looked at her husband. She stood up and threw her napkin onto the table.

"Where are you going?" She demanded. "Dinner is not over!"

"Yes, Luke, where _are_ we going?" Lorelai asked.

"The hospital," Luke said in a gruff voice.

"The _hospital_?" Emily echoed. "What do you mean you're going to the hospital?"

Luke helped Lorelai into the passenger's side of the jeep, and he ran and hopped into the driver's side. He sped off toward the nearest hospital.

"Luke," Lorelai said, putting her hand over his. "It's...It's probably too late."

"No." Luke said. "My baby is in there, and if there's anything I can do to keep it that way, I'll do it."

Lorelai blinked, and looked down with a smile. They really were ready. But...what if now there was nothing to be ready for?

* * *

Meanwhile, the youngest Gilmore sat in a small waiting room with red carpet and brick walls. She checked her watch. It was seven-thirty, and she was on time for her interview. Rory had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat when she realized that if she were back at home, she'd be at Friday night dinner with her mother, and maybe even Luke. But that was why she was here, to fix that, to get another job and be closer to Stars Hollow. Finally, a woman in a tight black dress opened a door and stepped out. She looked at a clipboard and then back up at Rory.

"Miss Gilmore?" The woman inquired, although Rory was the only person in the room.

Rory nodded, and the woman motioned for her to follow. After standing up and smoothing her dark skirt, she did just that. They walked through a small white hallway, made a few turns, and then arrived at a wooden door. The woman opened the door and allowed Rory to walk past her. A very intelligent looking man in a nice suit greeted Rory. The wooden door shut, and the man began with his questions. Rory answered them to the best of her ability, and when she left, she had a pretty good feeling about it.

Rory showed herself out, and tried to remember the way in which she had come in. She took a left, another left, and then a right and reached a door. Surprised she had actually gone the correct way, she opened the door and entered the room. The door closed behind her and she realized this was not the waiting room she'd left, but instead it was another office. She apologized and went to back out, but stopped short when she realized who was in the chair before her. Her mouth gaped open. The male that sat behind his desk ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Jess?" Rory said, in shock.

He was just about as surprised as she was. "Rory! What are you doing here?"

"I...I was just here for an interview." She looked around, flustered. "Do you...do you work here?"

"Yeah, they read my book and offered me a job for the paper here in Philly." Jess stood up, regaining composure. "Enough about me, how's everything with you?"

"Um, fine," Rory replied.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Well, I mean I guess. There's a lot going on lately."

Jess patted the chair in front of his desk. "Wanna talk about it?"

Rory smiled. "I didn't know they hired you as a psychiatrist too," She joked.

"Nah, that's only for the special subscribers," Jess said with a wink. "Now sit."

Rory took a seat, and Jess sat back down in his. Surprisingly, everything just poured out. Rory didn't know why, but she had always been able to trust Jess. He was a good friend, no matter how rarely they got to see each other. She proceeded to tell him about everything- her mother's pregnancy, wanting this job on the Philidelphia paper so she could be closer to home, and finally how she had reluctantly said no to Logan's proposal. By the time she finished, Jess had gotten up and wrapped his arms around her. They were standing up, in an embrace. Jess looked into Rory's sparkling blue eyes and was almost lost there when a loud noise interrupted them. Rory flipped open her phone and answered it. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Rory asked a frantic sounding Luke. She said a couple quick words, and then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, noticeably concerned.

"I need a ride to the hospital in Hartfurd."

* * *

The walls were white, the bed was white, the sheets were white, the curtain was white...everything was just so white. But that didn't matter. Luke had really pulled through for Lorelai, no matter what the outcome of the tests was. They wouldn't find that out for about another hour, but the point was that Luke had not only had the courage to bail on dinner with the Gilmores without so much as a goodbye, but he had also not left the hospital room once, though it was now nearly two in the morning.

Luke checked his watch for about the third time in five minutes. He fidgeted a little in his seat, and then looked over at his tired fiancee. She turned her head towards him and smiled. He intertwined his hand with hers, and used the other to brush a stray strand of hair from her forehead. His phone beeped loudly, interrupting their moment.

"It's Rory," He said handing the phone to her.

Lorelai smiled. She didn't know Luke had even been able to get ahold of Rory.

"Hey, hon," Lorelai said in a somewhat faint voice.

Rory's concerned voice came from the other end. "Hey, Mom, how is everything?"

"Very white," Lorelai commented.

Rory replied, "Mom..."

"Well we haven't got the test results back, but wow, Luke went all Dad-mode on me earlier, it was so cute!"

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled, and Lorelai squeezed his hand. She hung up with her daughter as soon as the doctor entered the room. Luke took his phone back. Before the doctor made it all the way through the door, Luke got up and stood beside the bed. He grabbed Lorelai's hand with both of his and looked her directly in the eyes. He noticed they were tearing up a bit, and her face suddenly went blotchy. Lorelai couldn't help crying. This was her baby, Luke's baby. She was going to have a baby with Luke if everything was okay. But what if it wasn't? That would be less complicated, sure, but would it be worth it?

The doctor smiled, but the couple couldn't tell whether it was a good smile, or a sympathetic one.

"Mr. Danes, Miss Gilmore...your baby is going to be fine."

They both breathed out a breath they hadn't even realized they'd been holding in.

The doctor continued, "Miss Gilmore, what you saw wasn't your period, just a bit of spotting. It's not too uncommon, but you do need to be on bed rest for about three weeks. You may get up, but only to use the bathroom, and try to limit it. Being on your feet is not at all good right now. But, if you stay in bed and take the medication we've prescribed you, everything should be fine. Call us immediately if this happens again, or if you feel any cramping. And the good news is, we've seen many of your ultrasounds today, and we can tell you the gender of your baby if you'd like."

Lorelai looked up at Luke as if to say it was his decision. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know.

Luke shook his head. "No, we want it to be a surprise."

Lorelai smiled, and the doctor nodded her head. When she was free to go, Luke helped her from the bed and into a wheelchair.

At about five in the morning, Lorelai lay in bed at home. She thought about all the men she had had in her life, and how she couldn't have settled with any of them. Not even Christopher. But Luke...Luke was so different. She felt so...In place with him. Everything seemed to fit together, she couldn't describe it. She knew no matter what, he'd always be there for her. She remembered when her father was in the hospital, Luke was there. Rory's high school graduation, Luke was there. Rory's whole childhood, actually, Luke was there. Luke was just always there. Tears filled her eyes, and she smiled. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She heard Luke's footsteps leaving the kitchen, and then she heard the door open. The next sound that came to her ears was the sound of her mother's voice. Lorelai sighed. She pulled the blanket over her face as her mother's footsteps came up the stairs and finally stopped in the doorway of her room.

"Lorelai, don't be silly. I know you're under there," Emily said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, Mom?" Lorelai said matching the tone. She lifted the sheet over her head. "Is there a reason you're in my house at five in the morning?"

"Is there a reason you left my house without a word last night?"

"Actually, there is. And you would know that if you'd had the decency to follow us to the hospital."

"You leave my house in the middle of dinner, with no explanation of where you're going, and you expect me to just follow you?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mom, when the only word you hear from us happens to be 'hospital', you can pretty much guess that it can't be too good. If I had waited any longer, I could have had a miscarriage. So if you came here to tell me it was wrong of me to leave in the middle of dinner, you're wasting your time."

Emily stood up straight and frowned. With nothing more to say, she turned and left. To her surprise, another guest entered the room. But this guest was much more pleasant. Lorelai looked up to her doorway and gasped. A smile spread over her face, and she wished she could spring out of bed.

"Don't even move, I'm warning you!" Rory said with a huge smile. She ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Rory! Why are you here?"

Rory faked a frown. "Well I guess I could leave..."

"Oh, hon, you know what I mean!" Lorelai wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and wished she never had to let go. "How'd you get here?"

"Um, Jess dropped me off..."

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

Luke went upstairs and stood in the doorway, "Well I see you're in good hands. I'm gonna head back to the diner for a few more hours if you're okay."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm fine, Luke. Go. You've been helpful enough."

Luke left, and Rory sat on the end of the bed. "So, I have a bit of a surprise," She began.

"You found out who your real mother is?" Lorelai joked.

"No, but thanks for the tip," Rory said with a smile. She turned serious. "I got a new job."

Lorelai wrinkled her forehead. "You've only been working a couple months..."

"I know. But I can't take the constant motels anymore, and it's already been so tough living so far away from everyone. I know what you're thinking, but just hear me out." Lorelai nodded, and Rory continued. "I applied for a job in Philidelphia, working for a major newspaper there, and I had the interview today. They called me back while I was on my way here and told me I got the job. I only have to be at work four days a week, so I figured I could buy an apartment there and come back here for the weekends."

Lorelai sat up with a big smile and embraced her daughter. "Oh Rory, that's great, hon, I've already missed you so much."

Rory just let her mother hug her. They both were quiet for a while, just taking in the moment.

Lorelai looked around. "What'd you do, dump Jess on the side of the road?" She teased.

Rory rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "He went to go see Luke."

"Rory...you do know that Jess is going to be like your cousin when Luke and I are married, right?"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai held up her hands in defense. "I'm just saying!"

"We're just friends," Rory said firmly.

"Okay..." Lorelai replied.

"Ice cream?" Rory offered, changing the subject.

"Of course!" Her mother replied.

* * *

At about two in the afternoon, Lorelai and her daughter lay in bed watching their favorite movie ever: 'Casa Blanca'. A loud bang on the front door interrupted them. Rory jumped up to answer it, but her mom held out her hand to stop her.

"It's probably just Luke, he'll let himself in."

Rory sat back against the pillows, but as she did, the knocking came again. This time harder and louder.

"Lorelai!" The voice called. "Lorelai, I need to talk to you!"

Rory got up. "Ooh, sounds important! Better go let them in."

Rory smiled all the way down the stairs. She was glad she'd be home again, or at least close. She ran down the rest of the stairs, and jogged to the door. But when she pulled it open, her smile immediately disappeared.


	4. He Comes In Waves

_**Author's Note:**_** Thank you all soo much for all of your reviews and support. I really do appreciate it. And I know I mentioned her in the last chapter, but again, I'd really like to thank **_**kchocolaterocks **_**again for all of her help. She's been just super amazing, and I really appreciate it. **

**Before you read this chapter, just watch this video, it's only like 56 seconds, but ahhh it's like my favorite scene from season 7, and one of my favorites from the whole series. (: **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n o Q k q X g W G W U **

**sorry, had to space it out it wouldn't let me spell the name of the site. lol. amazing. anyways, here it is. 4th chapter. (;**

* * *

Rory looked up at the man that stood in the doorway before her. She could feel his eyes on her, and the thought of slamming the door in his face entertained her mind for a moment. As much as she wanted to, however, she was too frozen in place to do so. A million thoughts crossed her mind. Why was he here? Why did he always have to do this? It just wasn't fair. Finally, she managed to gather herself enough to speak.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I was actually hoping I could talk to your mother. I didn't know you'd be here."

Rory put a hand on the door, as if she were about to close it. "I think you'd better go."

The man sighed. "Look, this is why I came to your mother first. I knew you wouldn't want to see me, and I thought she could help me with that."

"She's not exactly availableto talk, even if I wanted to let you in my house," Rory replied sourly.

He ran a hand through his short, spiky, blonde hair. "I made a mistake, Ace."

"_Logan_. Look, you can'tkeep doing this- showing up every time you think you've made a mistake. I have a life you know, and you just keep appearing out of nowhere every time I think have a chance of getting over you. When you said all or nothing, I figured you meant it."

"Can we please at least sit down and talk about this?"

Rory shook her head. "No, I...I can't."

"Rory..." Logan begged.

"No!" She said firmly. "I can't do this right now."

Just then, Luke's green pickup truck pulled into the driveway. Logan didn't seem to notice.

"Could we talk some other time, then?" He asked.

"Maybe," Rory said, giving in.

Jess appeared behind Logan in the doorway. "This guy giving you trouble?" He asked, pointing a finger at the blonde man.

"No. He was just leaving," Rory said, looking pointedly at Logan.

As Logan turned away, and walked off to his car, Rory stared after him. He may have been gone, but his blue eyes still lingered in her mind. His smell, his hair, his voice. She had just been getting over him. Or, not quite, but she had been getting there...slowly, maybe, but surely. Now, though, with everything so fresh in her mind, she had to start all over. He knew her weaknesses though, how was she supposed to talk about this with him? How was she supposed to just take him back after everything that had happened...But then again, how was she supposed to just let him go again?

"You okay?" Jess asked, looking into her eyes.

She put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"Okay, well...Is there something I can do?" He offered.

"Thanks, Jess, but I really just want to talk to my mom."

Jess nodded, put a hand on her shoulder for a moment, and then went outside to help Luke carry in the food he'd brought from the diner.

Rory closed the door behind Jess, and walked up the stairs. When she reached her mother's doorway, she peered in. Lorelai was still awake, laying in bed watching TV. Rory knocked lightly on the door.

Lorelai smiled. "That took awhile, who was at the door? Ooh, was it someone famous?" Then she noticed the look on her daughter's face. "Hon..."

Lorelai opened her arms, and Rory walked over to the bed and climbed into them. Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks, and she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Lorelai put her hand on the back of Rory's head. Luke appeared in the doorway with a bag of food, but stopped as soon as he saw Rory.

'She okay?' He mouthed silently.

Lorelai nodded, and Luke backed out. Just then, Rory lifted her head. She wiped her eyes. Lorelai let go of her, and then put both of her hands on Rory's shoulders. She looked her daughter in the face. Her cheeks were blotchy, and her eyes were red.

"That was Logan at the door," Rory said.

Lorelai's face dropped. "Oh, Rory...I'm so sorry."

"It's just not fair, you know? He tells me he'll adjust his plans around mine, and then he leaves me when I don't want to go all the way across the country with him. I'm only twenty-two! And then he thinks he can just show up here and after we talk everything will be fine." She took a breath. "I just don't know what to do. If I get back together with him, he'll think it's okay to do this. But if I don't, then I lose him."

Her mother let out a sympathetic sigh. "It's tough, kid. The best you can do right now is talk to him, try and figure it out, and then go from there."

"I guess so..." Rory replied. "There's just so much going on. I mean, I've got to be back in Philidelphia tomorrow night to let the movers into my apartment. I'll barely even have time to talk to Logan."

Luke appeared in the doorway again, and knocked this time. Lorelai motioned for him to come in.

She smiled. "Look, he comes bearing donuts and coffee!"

Luke frowned, "You really should be eating healthier, you know."

Lorelai pouted. "But we're celebrating Rory's new job in Philidelphia!"

"That doesn't change the fact that there's a baby in there," He said, pointing at her belly.

"Just this once?" She begged, reaching out and grabbing his hand with both of hers.

"Fine," Luke gave in, "Just this once."

Rory smiled. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I think I'm gonna walk around town, you know, say hi to everybody. I came straight home, they don't even know I'm here."

"Okay," Lorelai said, offering a sympathetic smile. Rory got up, and she grabbed her arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Rory shrugged. "I will be..."

When Rory left, Luke sat on the bed beside Lorelai.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Logan showed up."

Luke grimaced. "I ought to kill that guy..."

Lorelai smiled and put her hand on top of his.

* * *

In town, Rory fidgeted with her phone as she walked. She flipped it open, ready to dial, and then shut it again. Should she call Logan? Was it too soon after he'd left to call him and take him up on his offer to talk? Did she even want to talk to him? What would he say? Would she want to get back together with him? Should she reject him? Maybe she could just not call him. But then there would be no telling where he'd show up next. She might as well do it now...

While she was thinking all of this through, Rory was walking through town. She got just past the gazebo when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," She muttered. And then she looked up at the person she'd walked into. "Lane!" She exclaimed, and hugged her best friend.

"Rory?! I didn't know you were back in town so soon!" Lane said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah I was actually planning on coming by your house, but I just got out of the house. I've been busy with my mom."

Lane nodded. "Yeah, I heard about the pregnancy and everything. How's she doing?"

"Pretty good," Rory replied.

"Good, good. And you, how are you doing?"

Rory shrugged. "Not so great. But how's everything with you? How's Zach's tour working out?"

"Well he actually called me last night from Detroit, and apparently the show went amazing!" Lane said excitedly. But then she turned serious. "But enough about me. Why are things not great? What's the matter?"

"Logan showed up at my house earlier wanting to talk."

Lane frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess. I think I'm going to talk to him today."

"You think?" Lane asked. Rory shrugged. "Talk to him," Lane urged. "At least see what he has to say. You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to keep getting hurt."

Lane nodded. "Well, talk to him. And if he hurts you, I'll have to kick his butt."

Rory smiled and hugged her again. "Thanks, Lane."

"Anytime," Lane said, returning the smile and hug.

Rory's phone beeped, and Lane waved and headed off. Rory looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Logan. And it was now or never. She answered, and they arranged to meet at Luke's. When they hung up, she sighed again and started toward the diner. Inside, she found an empty table and sat down.

"Hi, Rory," A rather heavy man in white greeted her.

"Oh, hey Caesar," She said with a polite smile.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm actually just waiting for someone."

"Okay," Caesar said with a shrug, and walked back into the kitchen.

About two minutes later, the glass door swung open and the youngest Huntsberger walked in. Rory swallowed hard as Logan made his way to the table.

"Look," He began after taking a seat. "I'm sorry. And I know an apology's not going to cut it. But I know I shouldn't have just jumped all over you with that, I know it was a lot. Especially after I promised you I'd work around you. I want to know what I can do to make it up to you. Rory...I love you."

Rory looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you too, Logan, and I'd love to believe that. But I can't just let you back in my life. Not only because you left me like you did, but because if I just give in, you'll make a habit of doing this. And that's not okay."

Logan looked at his lap, and then back up at his ex-girlfriend. "I know how you feel. And you have every right to feel that way. And I know that it's not okay the way I've treated you. But I don't know what I'd do without you, I really don't. I don't know what I was thinking saying goodbye to you like that... I really don't." Rory was silent. Logan paused for a moment, and then continued, "So what do you say, Ace?"

Rory held up her hands. "I don't know, Logan. I don't know. I need...I need time to think about it."

Logan gave her a small smile. "That's all I ask for. Take all the time in the world."

Rory looked at him. "I'm going to my apartment in Philidelphia tomorrow, and I start work on Monday. So I won't be back until next weekend."

Logan nodded. "Can we get together next weekend though?"

"I guess," Rory replied. "I mean it depends how much help my mom needs. She's pregnant, and can't walk around, so I'll need to be with her. But if I have a spare moment, I'll call you."

Logan nodded, and Rory excused herself, ending their little meeting.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Sorry, another somewhat short chapter. But R&R...well I guess if you're at this point, you've already read :P so, just review! Please! lol. thanks (: **


End file.
